


Stolen Nights at Smelly Nelly's

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: There was a tiny loft above Smelly Nelly's.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Sally/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 58





	Stolen Nights at Smelly Nelly's

“We can’t do this.” Casey protests, without facing him, instead looking at the full moon through the drawn window of the bedroom.

It was a very weak, barely a believable protest. She knows it. Derek capitalizes on it. He locks the bedroom door behind him with a soft click, moving deliberately and assuredly, with his usual winner smirk.

It is enough to make Casey’s skin heat, watching his pale white, slender and calloused fingers turning the key, seeing his hips tilt with his steps as he encroaches on her little, personal space. She knew she was too far gone.

He wraps his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her hair. “Yes, we can.” His voice is like honey on her neck. His lips were like red velvet. “We _will_.”

She fists the green fabric of his long-sleeve t-shirt, bent on him pushing away, but Derek’s memorized her weaknesses. Like the formidable opponent he is, he hunts them out, waging his battle against her best judgment with his tongue on her pulse and his teeth on her jaw. Casey’s fingers go slack; they skim up his upper body, feeling his chest, his shoulders, diving into his shaggy hair.

Casey hums at the feel of soft, chestnut strands, whispering, “Just once more.”

“That’s what you said last time.” Derek kisses her, smiles against her lips. “That’s what you will say next time.”

He is right, she quietly admits. She does not let him see, but Casey is not so proud that she could not admit the truth to herself. A dozen times she has come to this little room behind the restaurant, and a dozen more she will return.

It would always start the same. She would arrive and greet his girlfriend working at the front, complaining about how she had to pick up her stepbrother, she would sit at the penultimate table, close to the bathroom, order a hot chocolate and pick up a book from her bag.

The night would go on, and soon it was closing hours. He would offer Sally to do it by himself, so she could “go home early”, and the blonde would accept without further thought. He would then walk towards her, smirk in place, and it would begin.

They would walk up the stairs from the manager’s office to a tiny loft that was left furnished without a tenant. He would lock the door and walk towards her, with each step his confidence evaporates, and by the time he reaches her standing form in the middle of the room, he is barely holding himself standing straight.

His trembling fingers unhooks her bra and worrying her bindings free, hot breaths tickling over her breasts. He will nuzzle her sternum, make her whimper his name when his mouth grazes down to her hips, as he trails lower on her body. She will tug his hair, direct his kisses from her navel to her thighs, to the slick, inviting heat between them.

 _Is this Derek’s penance? His way of making up to her all his stupid pranks? Of making her life a living hell?_ Casey often wonders, as he brings her to the edge of bliss then sends her tumbling over, as he helps her quaking body down to the bed mat, his hands, a cradle for her head.

The start is always the same, and it stands for reason that the end is never any different. Derek leaves kisses on her skin and marks on her soul. He sears her memories with the short, harsh syllables of his name, the many ways the sounds can taste on her tongue.

As her revenge, Casey forces him to study her, her soft arms and legs, to search within the embrace of her limbs for a place he starts to call home, to find within her eyes a deep, unconditioned affection, an acceptance from the opposite gender he has never known. To remember and long the feeling of her warm embrace, to make him want it again, as she will, too.

 _No_ , she decides with herself, as Derek’s weight settles over her and his body becomes one with hers. This is _her_ penance. This is her demonstration: not all in this world will hurt you. That life is weird, tumultuous and messy, but it also could be very beautiful and pleasurable.

As if he can hear her thoughts, and maybe he can feel it in the tumultuous pounding of her heart, Derek lets go of any reservations.

His eyes soften to melted, swirling gold. His forehead rests upon hers. His fingers dance across her skin, tracing every groove of muscle, every swell of a curve. He cups her cheek, brushes his thumb across her lips, replaces his touch with his tongue and pours his entire being into a kiss.

Casey holds onto him, not only physically, not only with her legs around his waist and her hands linked behind his neck. She holds his heart, swears deep down in her own that she will cherish him, that he deserves that.

He is not her enemy anymore. He has not been, not for months. He has become something else, something she is afraid to name.

Derek is not. Derek is fearless.

He grows erratic in his movements, grows desperate and tense. Casey encourages him, moaning praise and mewling his name. When she comes, hard and quick and oh-so-beautifully, he does, too.

Then, he stills. He lays his cheek on her chest, and she learns that the fears she harbours, Derek has already laid them to rest.

“I think I love you.” He murmurs, breathlessly. “Casey, I love you.”

Casey’s lungs threaten to collapse in her chest. It is all she wants. It is all she needs. Those words, three, sweet, little words, warm her like the fire he wields. By some miracle, she finds her breath.

“Stay with me.” She says, trying out fearlessness for herself. They can worry about all the rest, about his girlfriend, her doubts, their _family_ , later. For now, it does not matter. “Be with me.”

Derek lifts off of her and sits back, looking small in his already small room, but somehow so hopeful. Casey sees a history of pain in his eyes, of abandonment and dismissal. She saw a legacy of want, of need and of lack. Whatever he has wanted has always been so out of reach.

_Until now._

A smile more beautiful than anything she has ever seen spreads across Derek’s face, like a pink and yellow sunrise on a clear, cloudless day.

He nods his head and answers simply, “Okay.”


End file.
